vanillabagelfandomcom-20200214-history
Joining the Blue Robes (Quest)
This is part of a series of quests. The Soury Village is host to many secrets areas. If you pay close attention to the walls, some tiles will stand out as being different. If you move adjacent to them they will reveal a hidden lever, which will open the wall when pulled. One such secret areas hides a staircase to the temple of the Blue Robes. Once you have completed the first part of The Test, you will be in possession of the wooden sword. Go to the center of the Blue Robes zone and talk to Raghar. If you talk to him again with the wooden sword in your inventory he will call for his colleagues to join. They will all laugh at you for claiming this sword is the True Sword of the Seven Dead Kings. Drop the sword for him and he will research it regardless. After giving Raghar the wooden sword he will ask you to free the Gloom Spirit in the Temple of Silence. The Temple of Silence can be found somewhere on the lower end of the Smothering Caves. The Gloom Spirit is located in a secret room to the northwest on the first floor of the Temple of Silence. An explosive potion is required to get inside, and once entered there will be no notification that the spirit has been released (he cannot be seen with 'see invisible', either). Returning to Raghar, he will thank you for releasing the Gloom Spirit and will finally reveal to you the secret of the keys. Through a secret red door located on the main floor of the Temple of Silence, you can find the entrance way to a giant vault. There are many doors in this vault, each opened with a single key. There are believed to be eight keys in total, but as of yet the vault has not been opened. The Altar of Kahatir Stone Speaking to Raghar once more, he will tell you he has been studying the (fake) Sword of the Seven Dead Kings. He believes that if the sword is taken to the Altar of Kahatir Stone, whatever curse that is upon it can be reversed. Your next quest is to take the sword to the Altar. The Altar is located behind a secret wall to the northeast in dwarftown. It can only be unlocked by completing the first part of Posh's quest during The Pact, as he will unlock the door as a reward for dipping your face in acid. Upon approaching the altar with the (fake) Sword of the Seven Dead Kings, the spirit residing within can now be asked about the sword. It will reply with a mostly gibberish response. Returning to Raghar, he will admit that he knows that the sword is fake, and that he has been sending you on wild goose chases to try to get rid of you. He will tell you that he is impressed with your abilities, and upon doing so will call you an ally of the Blue Robes. As a reward for this quest, Raghar will tell you the second passphrase needed for The Test. True Sword of the Seven Dead Kings If you happen to find the True Sword of the Seven Dead Kings artifact from the Razi Slaver Quest (or elsewhere) and bring to Raghar, he will immediately reveal the second passphrase to you, which you need to tell to Goon in the Temple of Silence.